<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish we could turn back time by SaphirGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235604">Wish we could turn back time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl'>SaphirGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, F/M, Gen, I have to do everything myself, Kinda, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Are Siblings, Multi, Time Travel, Unintentional Time Travel, it's more to set the place, why is that not a tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton and his two friends just wanted to spend the evening exploring the woods near their town like they do all the time, only this time they find a strange clearing that, once they step into, knocks them out until sunrise.</p><p>Oh yeah and it's also been eight years since then, not that they know that. Yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, mention of past relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To the good old days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look at me starting another story before finishing my previous one (that will still be updated) because I have the attention span of a literal toddler.</p><p>Stuff that happens in the past or a flashback will be written in italics.</p><p>(For age clarification pre time travel<br/>Patton- 15<br/>Logan- 15<br/>Roman- 16<br/>Virgil- 9)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He is just walking towards his friends when he hears the yell for his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pat, wait for me!” He turns around and smiles at the sight of his little brother running towards him. He stops in front of him, out of breath from his efforts to reach Patton.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s the problem, kiddo?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You nearly left without me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patton is about to apologize for forgetting about Virgil, especially after promising to spend the day with him earlier, when he catches Logan’s eye. Oh, right. His friends don’t really like when he let’s Virgil tag along. They just had a talk about it yesterday that they don’t want to look after him all the time and that he annoys them, even if Patton can’t see why. Vee is great! He loves his brother!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But his friends don’t and he doesn’t want to make them unhappy either. So he turns apologetic towards Virgil. “I’m really sorry Vee, but I don’t think you can come along today.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you promised earlier! You said we would do something together after dinner, that’s now!”, “I know and I’m sorry.”, “Then why-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s because you’re annoying!”, “ROMAN!”, “What it’s true! He is annoying and you and I both know it’s weird that he doesn’t seem to have any friends of his own! Do you really think that comes out of nowhere?!”, “You know that is because there are no other children living in the area!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had this exact argument with both of his friend’s multiple times in the past. Roman thinks that Virgil is weird for some of his interest and Logan, while he doesn’t seem to mind Virgil’s presence too much most of the time, gets pretty impatient when Virgil needs a few minutes longer to figure something out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gets where they are coming from, he really does, he loves his brother but even he wants some time away from him sometimes. But.... Virgil doesn’t have many other options. He’s sure that Virgil would take other options rather than hanging out with older kids who clearly just tolerate having him around, but there are no other children living in the neighborhood and the ones he knows from school live too far away for their parents to be comfortable letting Virgil visit alone...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m really, really sorry kiddo. Not today.”, “But you promised!”, “I know and I’ll make it up to you. We’ll do something when I get back, ok? And all of tomorrow!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Virgil just looks at him as if he just tried telling him that the earth is flat, “Yeah, right. I’m sure you will.” And just walks back into the house. Patton stares after him for a bit before turning to his friends and walking into the forest with them to explore a bit.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Patton wakes up with what is probably the worst headache of his life. He tries to open his eyes but has to squeeze them shup after a second because the sunshine just makes it so much worse. Wait. Sunshine?</p><p>He opens his eyes, ignoring the pain for now in favor of looking around and Jup, they are still in the weird clearing from earlier just that it looks like early morning now! How did that happen?! Did he fall asleep and the others just left him there? No, his friends wouldn’t do that to him and sure enough, they are lying passed out next to him. At least Logan seems to be waking up. Maybe he would know what happened? Logan always knows an answer!</p><p>“Logan?” No answer, don’t freak out now Patton-cakes, “Logan!”</p><p>“What is it Patton? Can you not see that I am still an the waking up phase?” Oh yeah, nearly forgot, Logan is a big grump in the morning.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lolo but that is kinda the problem.”, “What?”, “Do you remember going to sleep in the woods yesterday?”</p><p>That gets Logan’s attention and he sits up quickly.</p><p>“What are you talking about Patton?”</p><p>“Look around.” Logan looks around as if he is just now realizing that he is not lying in his warm bed at home but in the middle of the woods, covered in dirt and leaves, hours after he would have been home normally. Patton tries to remember what happened yesterday but it’s as if a fog had laid itself over his brain keeping him from remembering. His headache only intensifies and he can see Logan starting to panic while doing his best to try and hide it. That won’t do.</p><p>“Hey Logan”, “Hmm, yes?”, “I feel like a nuclear atom”, “Wha- how so?!”, “Because my headache is <em>splitting</em>!”</p><p>Logan is just staring at him for a few seconds in confusion before his face falls into a grimace.</p><p>“Was that just a pun?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“That was horrible.”</p><p>“I think I’m pretty <em>pun</em>ny!”</p><p>Before either one can make another comment, they get interrupted by a dramatic groan from Roman waking up. “Would you two please keep the flirting to a minimum until I have properly awoken? I deserve my beauty sleep.”</p><p>“We were not flirting and I would appreciating you waking up Roman. This is a serious situation.”, “And what exactly, would be oh so important that it can’t wait a few minutes longer?”, “Well, firstly there would be the fact that your ‘few minutes’ typically turn out to be more of a few hours and the second point would be that we are in the middle of the woods at-”, “What?! Why wouldn’t you start with that?”</p><p>Roman immediately goes up to look around and fret with his hair. “What are we doing in the middle of the woods and in the middle of the day no less!”, “It appears to be just after sunrise, I would hardly call that-”, “Shut it Microsoft nerd! This is not the time for pettiness! I have to head home, my parents must be so concerned!”, “Well, that is at least something we can both agree on. Let’s go.”</p><p>Roman and Logan have nearly left the clearing before looking back at Patton, who had yet to move. He seems a bit unfocused and doesn’t react until Roman takes his hand. “Patton?”</p><p>“Huh?”, “ Is everything... Gucci?”, “Of course it is! I’m your happy pappy Patton! What should be wrong?”</p><p>The other two exchange a glance before gently pulling Patton along and out of the clearing back into the trees and in the direction of their homes. Patton offers no resistance but feels a strange pull towards the clearing as if they are making a mistake by leaving it. The feeling lessens the farther they walk away and he is soon just as determined to get home. His parents are probably worried sick already! He was never gone that long before without telling them beforehand!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hey Mom/Dad, sorry that I’m late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so they fell asleep in the woods and didn’t come home until sunrise, still no reason to get so worked up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gosh, Paton sure hopes his parents won’t be too angry with him for being away all night. And that Virgil won’t be mad that he broke another promise. He tries to get his key into the lock but for some reason, it doesn’t seem to fit. Weird.</p><p>He rings the bell after multiple unsuccessful tries. It takes a few minutes before a darkly dressed boy, who seems to be around his age, opens the door. The strange part is that he has never seen the boy in his life, even if he seems more familiar the more he looks at him. Maybe his parents went out and got Vee a babysitter?</p><p>“Hey, what do you-” The strange boy begins before cutting of abruptly and staring at Patton as if he just saw him turn into a giant frog.</p><p>“Hey there kiddo, could you let me in?” The boy stares at him for a minute or two before answering.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look, I know I was out late and that my parents are properly out of their diddly mind but could you let me in? I promise I’ll explain everything to them but I really want to go take a shower at the moment.”</p><p>The teen continues staring at him and Patton starts to think that he may be deaf? Before thinking of something! That stranger properly has no idea who he is! If he is a brand new babysitter that stayed because his parents are searching for him then he never saw him.</p><p>“Oh gosh I’m so sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself, didn’t I? Really, I’d properly forget my head if it wasn’t grown on!” He grins before sticking out his hand, “I’m Patton, Patton Grey. And you are?” he continues to stare at him, then his hand, then his hand again, before finally looking into his eyes and slamming the door into his face.</p><p>Well, that’s rude.</p><p>Patton is just about to knock again and talk in a sterner tone when he hears muffled voices from the inside. It sounds like some kind of argument between the stranger and... someone. It takes a few minutes before an elderly man opens the door again.</p><p>He thinks that he looks strangely like his father if he was older before he begins crying and pulling him into a hug. And, well, can’t really say no to a hug, can he?</p><p>He can see a shocked looking woman in the kitchen and the emo from before basically sprinting out of the house and down the street.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan has been standing in front of his house for quite some time now. He is aware that this course of action is not logical and that his parents will not make a difference in his punishment for staying out all night, regardless of how long he is standing in front of it.</p><p>That is, if they’ll have noticed the fact that he didn’t come home yesterday. The chance that they missed his absence is quite high, especially with their recent workload.</p><p>Still, he will have to go in eventually, might as well do it now. So, he goes up to his front door and knocks. He, of course, could use his key but it would probably work in his best interest if he faced his parent’s heads on.</p><p>The person who opens the door is... not one he recognizes.</p><p>Rather than one of his parents opening the door, as he expected, it is an elderly woman, around maybe eighty years, that he cannot remember ever meeting before. Strange.</p><p>She looks just as confused by his presence as he is by hers, which does provide some form of comfort for him even it only adds to his confusion. At least he didn’t forget a familiar face.</p><p>He is still sorting out his thoughts when the unknown woman takes the initiative, giving him a friendly, if confuse, smile.</p><p>“Can I help you, young man?”</p><p>“I am not sure. I have to admit to being confused. This is my house.” That seems to confuse the woman as well.</p><p>“What? Young man, are you all right? Did you hit your head or get lost? Maybe you took a wrong turn.”</p><p>“No, I am quite certain that this is the home of me and my parents. I recognize the structure as well as the placement.” That and he can clearly see the half finished shed slightly to the left of the house. A project between his parents and him that they started when he was about the age of Patton’s brother. They never got to finish it because of his parent’s work being as demanding as it is.</p><p>“Boy, that simply cannot be your house. I have lived here for years ever since the previous couple sold it to me after their loss.”</p><p>They keep the very confusing conversation going, both able to prove some of their claims. He himself with the help of his key and general knowledge of the house and the woman with the certificate of ownership for the house. Very strange.</p><p>He decides to leave for the time being an find his parents to shed some light to the situation given that this woman doesn’t seem inclined to continue their debate over the house.</p><p>He is on his way towards Patton’s house to ask him if he experienced a similar confusing situation when he runs into a darkly dressed teenager on the phone. He manages to not land on the floor, something that cannot be said for the boy he encounters who is now sitting on the ground, making no move get up and staring at Logan as if he’d just seen a ghost. Strange.</p><p>He offers him a helping hand, an apology already on the lips, when the stranger suddenly flinches away from him, grabs his things and basically runs in the other direction.</p><p>Logan stares for a few more minutes after him before dismissing it as irrelevant and continuing to walk in the direction of Patton’s home.</p><p>-----</p><p>Roman is annoyed. Not only that neither of his parents are home, he also had to climb over the lawn fence and nearly face plant to get to the back door because apparently his parents changed the locks in the time he was gone. A little dramatic answer to him staying out late! Is this their idea of a fitting punishment?!</p><p>No matter, he manages to get into his home anyway, even if he sadly had to suffer some discomfort on his way. And that after the night he had! Sleeping on the ground in the middle of the woods without so much as a tent! What were they thinking?</p><p>No, really. What <em>were</em> they thinking? He has no recollection about the events of the previous day beyond starting their adventure and gracing his friends with a live rendition of the Lion King from himself! Not that Logan was all that appreciative... But Patton seemed delighted so who cares what that stuck up thinks? Not him! Definitely not...</p><p>He keeps up his musing while walking up the stairs and into his room. He is so far in daydream mode that it takes him a few precious seconds to register the changes made in his carefully selected interior design. Sweet Zeus! What happened?! It looks like a hurricane swept through his window and replaced all of his belongings with the ones of a lunatic, criminal, Disney wanna be villain that likes nothing but the colors green, black and whatever neon that is supposed to be! Dastardly!</p><p>He is so busy running around his room and trying to understand how this could happen that he doesn’t even notice the door opening and another person entering the room before flopping onto the bed.</p><p>At least not until he looks over there and sees his own reflection starring at him with a demented grin on the face.</p><p>He screams and the mirror image begins to cackle with maniacal laughter before screaming right back at him. What is going on?!</p><p>The two of them stare at each other for a few minutes that feel like an eternity in pure, terrifying silence before his Doppelganger opens his mouth.</p><p>“Soooooo, you a ghost, a clone or another byproduct of an affair gone wrong?”</p><p>“Excuse you?!”</p><p>“Nah, not really in the mood for playing nice. But I might be if you answer.”</p><p>“Answer what exactly?”</p><p>“My question.”</p><p>“About what I... am?”</p><p>“Yep di doo, bird poo!”</p><p>“Rude... and I should be the one asking the questions around here.” The imposter, that was what he was going with for now given that this heathen didn’t even bother introducing himself, cracks his head at such an unnatural angle that Roman is surprise he didn’t break it.</p><p>“Why would that be?”</p><p>“Because this is <em>my home</em> that you unrightfully broke into!” The grin grows so wide that it threatens to split his face in half, showing off a row of sharp teeth and Roman gets the sudden impression of a sadistic cat that just found a particularly stupid mouse.</p><p>“Oooh reaaallyy? Cause I’m pretty sure this is <em>my</em> room, or is that <em>your </em>tank filled with maggots?” He points to the left and Roman has never moved faster than now when he recoils to get away from those worms.</p><p>“Wha- That- this is disgusting! Why are those here?!” The cackling starts anew and this lunatic jumps up and prances over to coo at those <em>things</em>.</p><p>“Why not? Noooow, are you ready to admit defeat and tell me what you’re doing here or you wanna meet more of my pet’s?” And he is so close to screaming because he really does not want to spent a second longer in the presence of this revolting person that just keeps egging him on when he hears the front door opening and footsteps up the stairs towards the room.</p><p>The door opens achingly slow and a man he recognizes immediately comes into the room already talking “Alright Remus I got the new recipe for your meds today so I need you to-”</p><p>He cuts himself off mid-sentence and stares at Roman as if he can’t believe his own eyes. He opens his mouth again but Roman beats his father, his suddenly <em>obviously older father</em>, to the punch.</p><p>“Dad?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this then I will be more than happy to be paid with kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>